


Reflection

by Dragonessa007



Series: Destiny One-Shots [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: A slightly happier one-shot, F/M, I couldn't resist the ramen reference, Kaia mourns the loss of her beloved Cayde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonessa007/pseuds/Dragonessa007
Summary: In the days following the death of her beloved Cayde, Kaia takes a moment to reflect on things and discovers that Cayde may not have left her alone after all.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel piece to "Reaction." Set just after the first piece ends. I also posted this on r/DestinyTheGame under my username 'Sythra' and wanted to repost it here for those who cannot access Reddit. Please enjoy!

When we first left off with Kaia, she discovered that her friend, mentor, and lover - Cayde-6, the aloof and cocky Hunter vanguard was slain. She brought him back home, to the City, to the Tower where he belongs. But what happens now? Who can ever take Cayde's place both in her heart, and as the Hunter vanguard? As it turns out, the Exo may have had a few tricks up his sleeve for her to find when the moment was right...

_How long has it been? I can't even remember anymore..._

Kaia's mind was to put it bluntly, shot to hell. In the days following her return to the City after finding Cayde, she had been something of a recluse, locking herself away in her quarters - or rather, Cayde's quarters. Perks of having been in a relationship with a Vanguard she supposed that they could share his room without too much of an issue. One would have thought that even being in this room, in _his_ room would cause her more pain than it was worth, but for Kaia it was... comforting. The well-worn furniture, the tattered posters on the walls. Cayde had always been a man who preferred the simple things, and didn't seem to care when things fell apart.

Everything had been just as he'd left it. Cayde's desk was still covered in cases of ammo, spare gun parts, Hunter supplies. It was as if he'd been preparing for a long expedition, rather than his usual Vanguard duties. There wasn't much else, to be fair Exos didn't need to have much considering they weren't human or Awoken. They didn't need to technically eat or sleep - it was a simulated need - but a sad smile crossed her lips when her fingers brushed over a familiar coupon for Spicy Ramen that was long since expired. _Those were the days... eating ramen, cracking jokes. Won't be the same without him..._

A few feathers were strewn about the floor as well. Chicken feathers to be precise that led to where a familiar bird was currently nested on a pile of old leather armor pieces that had been relegated to a corner of the room. The bird clucked and chirped as she crouched down to gently run her fingers through her feathers.

"Colonel...," She sighed, "Looks like it's just the two of us now, huh?" The chicken gave her another soft cluck, tapping her beak against the palm of her hand for a couple moments, wings ruffling slightly. Colonel didn't seem to know or care that her owner was gone.

Rising to her feet, she moved to the closet. Nothing in it except his cloak. When the other Vanguard had gone through whatever assets that Cayde had left behind, she had been given the cloak. _When a hunter's cloak is passed on, it is a vow. Cayde would have wanted you to keep it, Kaia. Wear it proudly._ Ikora and Zavala's words still rang in her ears. She had yet to put the cloak on... it didn't feel right, to wear it. It had belonged to him, the last thing he had...

The dark fabric was cracked and torn, no doubt having been through years of combat. Who knows how many creatures had sank their claws into it, trying to bring him down? The scent of hand-cannon fire and worn leather still lingered upon it, scorch marks from Cayde's use of the Golden Gun were scattered here and there. The smell reminded her of him, brought back memories of how they would spend hours in each other's arms just gazing up at the stars, watching the Traveler's glow.

She had never thought Cayde-6 would be one for romance, but as it turned out the Exo did have love in his heart. Despite his aloofness, his reckless attitude, there had always been a part of him deep down that longed for something. He couldn't remember exactly what it was, but Kaia recalled the stories he told about his family, his child named Ace who he named his gun after. He hadn't even been sure the memories were real...

_They were always real to me, Cayde. The way your eyes would light up, your smile when you spoke about them. You wouldn't have reacted so if there wasn't a grain of truth to it all..._ Kaia reached out and touched the cloak, running her hands along the smooth leather, until her fingers paused at a small pouch that had been tied to the hanger the garment was placed upon. _That wasn't there before... has that pouch always been hanging there?_

Reaching in, she pulled out a familiar, leather bound book. It was small, the pages yellowed and dull. Yet, Kaia knew what it was. Cayde's journal. The last memories of him she would ever have, even if they weren't her own. Was she even allowed to read what was written upon these pages? For a moment she was uncertain. Her fingers trembled lightly as she brushed dust off the cover. A piece of paper fell away from the small book and she picked it up. Scribbled on it, in hasty writing...

_Kaia -_

_I know it isn't much, and I know I promised you a way better Solstice gift... but there wasn't much time, and since we have to go visit that Prison of Elders, (who names a Prison that anyway?) and play warden, I didn't think about what you'd like. I know you liked the stories I told, and y'know, it did help to talk about it. Made it feel special... anyway, before I get too sentimental here, there are a few pages I think you'll get a kick out of._

_Yours always,_

_Cayde-6_

Kaia flipped through the pages. Cayde's handwriting varied from relatively neat to (pardon the pun) chicken scratches. The more pages she read through the more scattered his thoughts seemed to become, as if he was forgetting it all so quickly... and then the writing stopped. One of the pages had a folded corner, as if marking a certain place in the little book. Turning that page, she let out a soft gasp. There were pictures now that took the place of words, and tears began to well up as she realized the subject of the photographs.

"Oh, Cayde...," She smiled, gazing at the photos that had been hastily taped onto the pages. They were of her, of various moments the two had shared together. Some were dorky selfies from their nights at the Spicy Ramen shop. Others were scenery, wild places the two had explored together. One in particular caught her eye... a photo of the two of them, sitting on a bench and stargazing. This one was the most recent. It had been taken the night before that expedition to the Prison of Elders. Their last night before... before he was gone for good. Cayde, being the cheeky Exo he was had two fingers behind her head, in a 'bunny ears' gesture. She had never even noticed.

_Cayde must have spent a long time collecting these together, putting them in here..._ For the first time since his passing, Kaia smiled, a true bright smile. He had left something behind for her after all, memories of the good times, the moments she wouldn't forget and would carry with her.

Things she could reflect on, until the time came for her to finish what Cayde had started.


End file.
